Reunion
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Nico and Will return to camp after being away so long. Solangelo. Fluffiness


"Daddy? Daddy? I don't like these clothes. They're itchy!"

A small four year old whimpered and attempted to pull off his hand knit red sweatshirt. He began crying when his head got stuck. He began yelling out for his daddy.

Instantly his vision cleared as the sweatshirt was pulled off of him. He looked up at the dark haired blur threw his teary eyes. The blur leaned down and lifted the little boy into his arms and rocked him a bit.

"You're okay, you're okay. Listen, if you don't want to wear the sweatshirt you don't have too."

"Yes he does Nico, all the other kids are going to be wearing theirs." A blond blur said as he walked up to them. "Look Owen. Your brother is wearing his sweatshirt." He motioned to the sleeping infant in his arms.

Owen wiped his eyes and sniffled. "Aiden's sleeping. He doesn't know any better."

Nico chuckled at that and kissed Owen on the forehead. "I think Papa is just being paranoid about the visit."

"I am not paranoid about anything Nico."

"Will, listen to me. It's a sweatshirt. No one's going to care if he is wearing it or not."

"It's just Piper told us that we were all going to wear this sweatshirt and I don't want Owen to be left out."

Nico sighed, "Will, if it makes you feel any better we can bring the sweatshirt in the diaper bag so Owen can put it on later."

Will sighed. "Year, okay, fine."

Nico chuckled and tossed the sweatshirt to Will. He chuckled and watched as Will put the baby in his car seat and neatly put the sweatshirt in the baby bag.

Nico leaned down and lifted the car seat up. "I'll put them in the car. You get all their stuff."

Will nodded and pecked Nico on the lips. Nico carried the kids to the car and put Owen down so he could climb into his own seat. He then attached Aiden's car seat to the seat and locked it in place.

He then clicked the seat buckle in Aidens seat and then covered both boys in a small baby blanket. He kissed Owen's forehead, "close your eyes. When you wake up we'll be there, okay?"

"Okay daddy," Owen said yawning. He was tired from all that crying earlier and sleeping sounded a lot better than a boring car ride.

When he opened his eyes he was being lifted into his daddy's arms and his papa was wrapping a blanket around him.

"Are we here?" Owen asked sleepily as he watched his papa take his brother out of the car.

"Yeah baby. We're a bit late so I think everyone should be starting dinner soon. Are you hungry sweetheart?"

"I'm sleepy," Owen complained.

Nico chuckled and rocked the boy a little in his arms. He kissed his cheek causing the little boy to squeal.

Will handed Nico Aiden's car seat and took out the baby bag out of the car and locked it.

"Daddy? Where are we?"

"We are at a very special camp," Nico started.

"Yes, daddy and I met at this camp." Will added in as he took Aiden's car seat from Nico.

"It's a hill," Owen pointed out.

"It's a more than a hill little man," Will said as they started walking up the hill. "This is your daddy and my entire childhood. You're about to meet some of our childhood friends."

"Friends? Like Mrs. and Mr. Jones?"

"Yeah, a lot like them."

"Do they have kids too?"

Nico exchanged glances at Will, "Umm, actually buddy, I don't really know. We haven't really seen or talked to them in ages."

"Why not?"

"That's a good question."

They walked farther and stopped in front of a the Big House.

"You ready?" Will asked.

"Not at all."

"That's good. Me neither."

Nico chuckled and reached for Will's hand and together they walked towards the house.

The house was loud. The couple could hear the music from the front porch. Nico slowly pushed open the front door and they walked into an empty room.

Nico took off his and Owens shoes and jacket. He stuffed the blanket in the baby bag and waited for Will to take his own shoes and jacket off. He handed Owen to his papa and kneeled down to the waking baby.

"Hey little man," Nico whispered.

Aiden let out a soft cry and pouted at his daddy. Nico just laughed and unbuckled the seat lock. He lifted the baby in his arms and sighed.

"I'm going to change him," Nico said as he headed towards the bathroom. When he came back Will was still there waiting for him.

"Sorry, I was a bit nervous about going in by myself."

"It's okay," Nico sighed as he adjusted Aiden in his arms. The baby giggled a bit.

The duo looked up as a small little blond girl ran into the room crying about not wanting to eat her broccoli.

She stopped when she saw Nico and Will. She perked up when she saw the baby Nico was holding.

"Baby! He's so cute!" the girl giggled. She looked up at Nico, "What's his name?"

Nico chuckled and kneeled down so she could see the baby easier. "His name is Aiden. What's your name?"

"Chloe. I'm five." The girl held up five fingers proudly.

"Five? And you're already so big?"

Chloe giggled and grinned up at Nico.

"This is Owen, he's four." Will said as he placed the little boy in front of Chloe. Owen blushed and clutched his papa's pants.

"Hi Owen." Chloe said before frowning, "why aren't you wearing the sweatshirt everyone else is?"

"Oh, he found it itchy."

Owen glared up at his papa, "No I didn't! It's in here." Owen ran over to the baby bag and dug out the sweatshirt. Will chuckled and helped the boy into it. Owen grinned and looked over at Chloe.

"Owen, daddy and I are going to feed your brother. Do you want to stay with Chloe or go with us?"

"I'll keep him company!" Chloe said before Owen could decide.

Owen hesitated but nodded, not wanting to act like a baby in front of a girl.

Chloe nodded her head in approval. Her pretty blonde curls bouncing up and down.

"You're cute! I have to show you too my mommy and daddy." Chloe grabbed Owens hand and dragged him into a separate room.

Owen whimpered not liking the idea of being separated from his parents. He tried to stay strong though.

They arrived at a large dining room filled with a lot of people.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at what I found!"

Owen hid behind Chloe as all of the people turned to face them. He didn't like the fact that all their eyes were on him.

"Chloe? Who is that?" a pretty blonde woman said carefully.

"His name is Owen and I want to keep him. He's so cute!"

The woman chuckled, "Chloe sweetheart, you can't just keep everything you deem cute."

"Why not?"

This time a dark haired man answer, "because princess, life doesn't work that way."

Owen gasped at that, "You're a princess?" he asked shocked.

The man chuckled at that, "she certainly acts like one."

"Daddy!" Chloe gasped.

The man chuckled, "So Owen, what are you doing here?"

"Daddy brought me here."

"He did?"

Owen nodded, not liking how close this man was getting. He took a step back and whimpered. The man stopped and backed away a bit.

Owen suddenly felt overwhelmed with all these strangers. He broke into tears and screamed for his daddy. Everyone kept looking at him, making him feel awkward.

"What did you do to my son Jackson?"

Owen was suddenly lifted into the air. He clutched his daddy's neck and wrapped his legs tightly around Nico's waist.

"Nico?" The man said shocked. He broke into a grin, "you made it! We were worried you would forget."

"I bet if Annabeth didn't remind you that you wouldn't have remembered." Nico pointed out.

"You're right. He was so confused about why I was putting our kids in ugly sweaters." the pretty blonde woman said.

The man pouted at that.

"You're son is beautiful by the way."

Nico chuckled, "yeah, I know. Will wouldn't let me forget it. He's so overprotective."

"Stop being mean to papa!" Owen whimpered into Nico's neck.

"Yeah, stop being mean to papa," Will said as he entered the room with the baby on his hip. When Aiden saw Nico he whimpered and held out his arms. Nico sighed and swapped Aiden for Owen.

Will smiled down at Chloe, "hi again. Fancy running into you again."

Percy looked at then surprised, "You met her?"

"Yeah, before she kidnapped our son we had a nice little talk."

Chloe huffed, "I didn't kidnap him, you told me I could take him."

Nico looked over at Annabeth sympathetically, "I am so sorry. Now you have to deal with two Percy's instead of one."

"Five Percy's actually," Annabeth said motioning to four more kids. "All of them except for sweet little Sophia."

"Hey!" Percy gasped, offended.

The small group laughed at Percy's expense. Percy just glared at Nico for a second before shouting, "Look everyone! Nico's here!"

Nico sent Percy his best glare but Percy just chuckled and moved out of the way just in time for Jason to wrap the boy up in his arms.

"Careful Jason! I have a baby in my arms!" Nico hissed.

Jason pulled away sheepishly and cooed at the baby a bit. He took the baby into his arms and plopped the little boy in his wife's arms and then proceeded in hugging Nico.

Jason glared over at Will, "I hope you treat him well. He doesn't hurt you or anything? Just tell me, I'll teach him a lesson!"

Nico chuckled and grabbed Jason's arm to prevent him from beating Will up. "He's been a perfect husband Jason, don't worry."

"Perfect, that sounds suspicious." Jason growled.

"Piper! Control your husband!" Nico growled.

"Jason, let them go." Piper said sternly.

"But-," Jason started.

"No. Now step away so I can give Nico his baby back."

Jason sighed and moved aside for Piper to pass through. She handed the slightly whining baby to his daddy and gave Nico a soft hug.

"It's good to see you again. Your son is beautiful by the way. Both of them are."

Nico smiled at her, "Thank you."

Owen watched his daddy smile as he talked to all his old friends. He liked seeing daddy smile like that. He looked around the room observing the surroundings before his eyes caught sight of something yummy.

"Papa, they have cake." Owen whispered loudly.

"They do?" Will asked playfully. "I'm afraid only kids who eat their dinner can have cake though."

"But… cake..."

Will chuckled and put Owen on the floor after plopping a big kiss on his forehead.

Owen squealed and wiped his forehead.

"Will, stop harassing my son." Nico warned.

"Sorry babe," Will pecked Nico's lips.

"Hey! Hands off him!" Jason growled.

"Jason," Nico warned.

"Hey! I'm just protecting his virtue!"

"Jason, my virtue is long gone." Nico deadpanned.

Jason looked scandalized.

Nico grinned at that, "Jason? You okay?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You think this is bad you should see him with our kids," Piper said.

"Those poor children," Nico sympathised.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

The group laughed at that and suddenly it felt like no time had passed at all. They shared a smile and began to catch up.

xXxXx

Thanks for reading. :)

I was think of writing a multi-chapter fic for Solangelo. What do you think?

Review :)

**Lilac ;) **


End file.
